Equip
Overview To place (wear or wield) an item (equipment) in a slot on the player character's character menu. Typically this is done by either dragging the item from the inventory to the character menu window or (assuming no vendor or bank window is open) right-clicking on the item in the inventory. Bags are equipped by placing them in a bag slot, including in a bank bag slot. Available Equip Slots The following slots are available on the Player character's character menu: * Head * Neck * Shoulder * Back * Chest * Hands * Wrists * Legs * Waist * Feet * Shirt * Tabard * 2x Finger * 2x Trinket * Main Hand * Off Hand Equip Slot Limitations The equip slots have various limitations: Armor Limitations Items intended for the Head, Shoulder, Chest, Hands, Wrists, Legs, Waist and Feet slots are considered Armor. You can equip items from your inventory in these slots if your class is allowed to wear that kind of armor: * Wizards, Treants, and Gooptars can only ever wear Leather Armor. * In addition to cloth, Werewolves and Zone Masters start out able to wear cloth and leather armor, but can learn to wear Chainmail Armor at level 40. See the Armor entry for more information. Weapon Limitations The Main Hand and Off Hand slots are collectively considered the weapon slots, although the Off Hand slot may be used for weapons, shields, or other miscellaneous items. There are several types of weapons in TxO Online, and each one has a weapon skill associated with it. You can only equip a weapon if you have the weapon skill for its weapon type. Some weapon skills your class will start with; others can be learned from class trainers or weapon trainers (possibly requiring you to reach a minimum level before you can learn them); some classes may not be able to learn some weapon skills at all. Some one-handed weapons' tooltips will say "Main Hand," meaning that you won't be able to equip them in your Off Hand slot, only the Main Hand one. Most often, one-handed weapons will allow you to equip them in either the Main Hand or Off Hand slot as you wish, although you must have the Dual Wield skill (available only to Zone Masters, Werewolves, Fortians, and Reapers) to equip two weapons at once. Two-handed weapons such as hammers, spears, two-handed maces and two-handed swords can be equipped (given the appropriate weapon skill) in the Main Hand slot. If you do this, any items you had in either your Main Hand or Off Hand slot will be moved to your bags, because you cannot equip a two-handed weapon and an off-hand item. Ranged weapons can only be equipped to the Main Hand slot. Some weapons are one-handed (such as small guns), and some are two-handed (such as large guns). Shield Limitations If you have the shield proficiency, you can equip a shield in the Off Hand slot. Equipping a shield is just like equipping any other Off Hand item -- if you equip one, you cannot have a two-handed weapon equipped at the same time, and you will be reminded of this if you attempt to equip a shield when you have a two-handed weapon already equipped. Skill Limitations Some items require one of your trade skills to be greater than or equal to a certain level in order to equip an item. The most common examples of this are the various trinkets produced by Engineering, which almost always require some level of Engineering to equip. Reputation Limitations Certain items require you to have a minimum Reputation with one of the world's many factions in order for you to equip them. Combat If you are in combat, you cannot equip or unequip armor. Weapons, however, can be equipped or unequipped, causing a global cooldown. Cooldowns Some equippable items with active effects, especially trinkets, cannot be used immediately after you equip them -- instead, there will be a cooldown (typically 30 seconds) before they can be activated. Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Equipment Category:Actions